Frustrations of a Fangirl
by DipKitsune
Summary: Ever since she was a little girl, Eri knew she had feelings for her idol and hero - Deku. So, after a particularly hormonal meal at a new katsudon place, she lets those urges free. Aged-Up Eri, Pro Hero Deku
1. Chapter 1

**Frustrations of a Fangirl**

Eri Aizawa was Izuku Midoriya's biggest fan – no, Deku's biggest fan. Ever since she was saved from the Shia Hassaikai yakuza when she was younger, she had immediately been engrossed by him. Now that she was in her first year at UA Academy, she was even closer than ever.

Her adoptive father, Shouta Aizawa [Eraserhead] was a fellow pro-hero, aiding Deku in his battles against villains. When he had formed his own agency, she had visited almost every time she could, whether that be for a chat about the weekly hero news, or a TV show, or just a chat; she always cherished her moments with the older hero.

It was the end of another regular day at UA – hero training, general classes, the works - she arrived back at the dorms and changed for a trip to the city centre. She had gotten the permission of her dad – excuse me, "homeroom teacher" – to leave campus and visit a new Katsudon place in the big city.

Her outfit as she left the dorms was informal: black tights, jean shorts, a white t-shirt tugged into said shorts and red trainers – topped off with a dark green Deku hoodie. As she boarded the train for the shopping district, she took out her phone. Of course, with a Deku case. God, she loved Deku.

Eri blushed at the thought, her long, silky white hair falling down to her waist.

_"Pfft, no!"_ She thought. _"I don't LOVE him, I'm just... a fan of his work!"_

She smiled shakily, scrolling through her social media before she arrived at her destination: "Nom Nom Katsudon!"

She giggled at the name._ "Gosh, that's something Dad would call a restaurant!"_

She entered and took a seat, ordering her meal. After saying her thanks, she dug in.

Halfway through eating her bowl, she felt a pair of rough, large hands on her shoulders, followed by a chirpy, cheery yet gruff voice.

"Hi, Eri! You like katsudon too?"

She jumped at the sound, her face flushed as she looked into her idol's bright green eyes.

"D-deku?! I-I mean yeah, of course!" She chuckled nervously as he sat down beside her, his freckled cheeks crinkly into a smile as he ruffled her hair.

"How's my little hero doing? Is UA fine? Are your grades good? Are you making sure to eat healthy? Are you-"?

His questions rolled out in droves, causing the horned girl to giggle and lightly punch his stomach.

"Hush, Izu! I'm fine, promise!" This caused the pro's cheeks to flush as he rubbed the back if his head, grinning awkwardly.

"Sorry about that Eri! I just want to make sure you're always in tip-top sha-" He paused as his eyes fell to her chest, his eyes widening. She blushed and her heart pounded as his eyes wandered in silence.

_"I-is he... checking me out?!" _

His eyes suddenly lit up in wonder, as he made an incomprehensible squeeing sound escaped his lips.

"Is that one of my hoodies?! Wow, Eri!"

She blinked as her mind escaped her slightly perverted thoughts.

"O-oh, yeah! I got it last week! Y'like it?"

Their conversation lasted about another hour, until Eri had to leave for curfew. She stood up and was caught off guard by a tight hug.

"Bye, Eri!"

The train ride back to the dorms was a nightmare. She couldn't help but think about the things she had thought as he perused her body.

_"Was he looking at my chest...? Nonono, of course not! He would never, he's only..."_ she blushed and held her face in her hands. "...the greatest hero of all time..."

She threw open her door quickly, eager for alone time. As she shut the door, she layed on her bed, putting her headphones on to chill while listening to some music. Though, her mind wandered. As a hormonal teenager, it was inevitable that she would have intimate thoughts – hell, she always did – but this time felt different. She didn't want to feel distant from her number one hero as she masturbated. She wanted to feel close – like HER Izuku was there with her.

She unzipped her hoodie, tossing it to the floor as her hand slipped under her t-shirt. The contrast of her cold hand and her warm stomach sent her breath ragged. She couldn't help but imagine her hero's rough, scarred hands caressing her toned stomach, his hands reaching up to cup her supple, modest breasts. Her thumb grazed her nipple as she gasped, letting out a soft moan as she imagined him lying over her, cupping her tits as she lay under him, his large muscular body gently holding her in his arms.

She felt a warmth pool in her stomach as she did so, unzipping her shorts and rubbing her clitoris through her now wet tights and underwear.

"Izu..." she moaned, now quickly rubbing herself as she imagined him holding her in his arm and stroking her lovingly.

_"Oh, Eri-chan... you're so beautiful..." _

His gruff voice echoed in her mind, a ferocity in it that she only heard when he was done fighting a tough battle. She had visited his office during those times before, intoxicated by the smell. He was musky, dirty, scratches all over him and his body covered in dust from rubble and ground.

She buckled at the thought, moaning louder than before – his hands, so large, so rough, so worn, stimulating her clit as she lay beneath his body, overpowered by his size and muscular proportions.

Her hips buckled once again as she closed her eyes and let out a staggered moan of pleasure, a wave of euphoria crashing over her, engulfing her senses.

"I-Izu...! I-I'm cumming!"

She let out a sharp, drawn out moan as she orgasmed, her juices staining her black tights, dripping onto the bedsheets below.

She panted as she fell back into her pillow, bringing it to her face as she hugged it.

"I love you, Izu..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Frustrations of a Fangirl: Chapter 2**

The whole next day, Eri was noticeably more aloof and daydreamy Her classmates conspired and Shouta raised an eyebrow at the blush on her face as she stared aimlessly at the wall, only to blush even more with a nervous chuckle when questioned as to why.

_"Eri."_

It felt strange to Eri. She had these thoughts about Deku before, but her experience the previous night had only heightened her hormonal infatuation with the older hero. Now, she truly wanted to know how his hands would feel against her. Not over her clothes, but past that, on her naked skin.

_"Eri!"_

She wanted to know how it felt. How it felt to have the number one hero – HER number one hero – to be splayed out over her, passionately yet gently caressing her toned, slim body before he takes her into his arms and inserts hi-

**"Eri!"**

She awoke from her daydream with a a startled jump, her cheeks and ears flushed as her eyes widened in shock.

"Y-yes da-sir?" She corrected.

"You were slacking off. Don't let me catch you again or you'll be in for it."

The tired hero, Eraserhead, stared at her with squinted, droopy eyes at her red face, sensing a hint of embarrassment. He lingered for a moment before stopping.

"Good. Now, let's continue."

Despite the intrusion, the thoughts still clogged the Reverse Heroine's mind the entire day. Last night was just euphoric, an awakening she never knew she was missing. The bothered questions of her classmates endured, as she quickly dismissed them with an "I'm tired" and an understanding nod from the questioner.

After class had ended, Shouta Aizawa pondered – it appeared as though neither of the duo's minds were at rest. He grimaced as he looked back to her aloof expression and red face, reminding him of Ms Joke. The same god-awful expression she made when he was accompanying the same room as her.

He couldn't fathom it. HIS innocent, gorgeous little girl was taking the fancy of some boy. His mind faltered however, as he reflected. After her... time with the Yakuza, she surely knew better than to blindly trust just any boy she liked the look of.

He sighed and trudged out the room, sleeping bag in tow, muttering to himself.

"Damn teenagers..."

The walk to Deku's agency was filled with glee, as Eri walked with a bounce in her step, her red trainers bounding with each step. She was dressed in a (new) pair of tights and jean shorts, today wearing a black Deku tee. She opened the door, walking towards the front desk. As she was a regular visiter, they had grown quite used to her weekly visits to the pro hero.

"Hello, Aizawa. Are you here to see Deku again?"

The girl only nodded, as the receptionist smiled.

"Unfortunately, he's out on a spur of the moment mission. Though, I'm sure it will be fine if you wait in his office."

Eri thanked her and left for the office, opening the door to the spacious room, lined with mahogany and leather – along with the occasional All Might memorabilia.

There, she saw his leather armchair. She was giddy with excitement as she went to sit in it, his large indent in the seat making her feel small, as she took up only half of it; her thin arms resting on the giant armrests. Deku made the chair look so small, yet Eri felt tiny in the chair.

"He's so large... and _muscular_..."

She bites her lip as her mind wanders, knocked out of her daze by the opening of the door.

"Hey, Eri!" Deku said, smiling. "Great chair, huh?"

"Yeah, it is!" She hopped up, allowing him to take his usual spot in the room as she sat on the couch opposite of the desk. Her perverted thoughts vanished just as quickly as they had appeared, when she looked at his tender, freckled face and smile.


	3. Chapter 3

**Frustrations of a Fangirl: Chapter 3 **

Eri's strange behaviour did not go unacknowledged by her classmate and best friend: Izumi Kota. Ever since the two were young, they met together and bonded thanks to Izuku Midoriya – after all, they were saved from their greatest fears by the soon-to-be number one hero. Ever since then, they went to school together and often hung out at each other's places. Kota had no clue why he felt such a distasteful tang on his tongue when he looked over to Eri; staring into nothingness with that goofy smile on her face.

He decided that he would push those thoughts back, and continue the day as normally as possible. He finally reached the dorms and swung the door open. A froggy face met him.

"Hello, Kota. Ribbit." This was Satsuki Asui – younger sister of pro-hero Froppy.

"Hey, Satsuki." He dug his hands in his pockets and walked past, almost knocking her nonchalantly. As he kept his eyes darted forwards.

_"Such a delinquent!~" _

Eri, however, knew that this couldn't be further from the truth

Kota knocked on her door, waiting for a response. He had changed into his regular black t-shirt and shorts and red cap – not exactly helping with the impromptu delinquent image. She answered quickly, beaming.

"Hey, Kota! Did you hear the news?!" She seemed almost ecstatic in her questioning, infecting Kota with her excitedness.

"Uh-huh! Deku leapt into action when he noticed a bakery smoking! He saved six people!"

Eri dragged Kota into her room with a smile, receiving some red ears from the boy. Upon entering, Kota noticed a distinct lack of bedding on their usual perch. He raised an eyebrow and looked at her inquisitively.

"O-oh, that!" She replied with a blush. "I just... thought it was about time to change them!" She accompanied this with a very forced grin, earning a blink from Kota.

"Works for me."

He took out his phone, still musing, whilst Eri laid on her stomach. The boy looked over, watching her swing her legs in the air as she browsed socials. She looked innocent there – not like she wasn't already – she looked so carefree. There was something about her hoodie and sweats that just made him stare. Sure, they were friends but she was a damn adorable friend, that's for sure. Her off-blue hair flowed graciously yet messily down to her slim waist. His eyes slowly trailed down to her backside before he shook his head, an inescapable flush taking over his cheeks and nape.

_"Shit, she's cute..." _

"Hey, Kota! Check this video out!"

About an hour later, Shouta Aizawa sat in his chair-sleeping bag combo, marking papers. His mind never really left the topic or circumstance of Eri's lack of concentration that day in class. He took out his phone (complete with a collection of kittens displayed on the case) and opened the "Innocent Child" contact. Granted, everybody in his class was an innocent child.

Except Minoru Mineta.

He tiredly sent a message:

SA: _you looked tired in class today_

SA: _was anything the issue_

He set his phone down and continued to grade before he received a text.

EA: _Nothing, dad! Just had something on my mind is all._

The restless hero scowled.

SA: _as long as youre ok_

She better not be thinking about what he thinks she's thinking about. Because, if she was...

That boy would be in for a world of pain.


	4. Chapter 4

**Frustrations of a Fangirl: Chapter 4**

After he was done, Shouta stacked all his graded papers into a pile and yawned. As usual, Izumi Kota had the worst score in the class.

_"That damn kid... that water quirk of his may be impressive, but he sure isn't the brightest. Not the best attitude either..."_

He knew that he had been around his daughter nearly their whole life, but he hoped to whatever God there may be that he never rubbed off on her.

He stood up groggily and went to get some cereal. He knew his daughter wouldn't be _that_ stupid as to let something like that happen.

"Bye, Kota! See you in the common room later!" Eri waved off Kota as she closed the door, letting out a heavy sigh as she glanced over at the limited edition Deku [Class 1-A Gamma Costume] figurine on her bedside table. She remembered being so happy when they announced the figure of the very costume she was saved in, even more so when the [Battle Damage] variant was released, which sat on her TV stand. She scanned the rest of her collection. His current costume [Silver Age], his [Class 2-A Epsilon Costume] and his [Class 3-A – Bronze Age Costume]. She thought it was so amazing that he was that established at just 18. And now he was 25...

"_Hmm... 6pm... I fancy some treats."_

She put on her red sneakers and headed out to the common room with requests for various pastries and cakes before she left the dorms. Then, a familiar voice rang out from behind – Kota.

"Hey, mind if I come? Easier to carry everything, y'know?"

"Sure!"

And so they left, ambling along the concrete paths as they neared the town centre and the bakery.

"What do you want, Kota? I'm really eyeing a Danish Pastry today!" Eri chirped up, extremely chipper.

"Really? You normally skip the bakery and go straight for the sweets shop to buy a bunch of toffee apples!" He raised an eyebrow, smirking, as Eri crossed her arms and pouted.

"Well, maybe I fancy something different today! You don't know me!"

They entered the shop and perused the brightly coloured (and amazingly smelling) rows of cakes, bread and all sorts of goods. They left with one bag full, which they carried home, one person with one handle with the bag between them.

The entire walk back, Kota was blushing. She was so cute, blabbering on and on about all the things they saw and how it smelled, along with what their classmates ordered to eat. Every time they their hands brushed against each other as they simultaneously carried back, his heart skipped a beat.

_"How could a girl always make me feel so sappy?! Damn it!"_

After twenty minutes of socialising in the common area, she eagerly entered her room and kicked off her shoes, grabbing her [Silver Age] Deku figure and set it on her bedside table as she laid on her side, staring dreamily into it's eyes, analysing its features; the way his teeth grit as he charged up a kick, his teeth bared and his muscles protruding through his suit – even greater of a feat when considering its non-elasticity.

As she examined it, the more her mind wandered, examining his arms wrapped around her as she laid on her bed, feeling up every crevice of her body. She bit her lip as she felt an all-too familiar warmth.

_"Guess it's time for a visit. It's been about a week."_

10 minutes later, Aizawa got out of his resting mode quickly, with a newfound priority. He fumbled around in his drawer for a wrapped toffee apple, smiling contently to himself as he stuffed it into his jacket pocket as he made his way to Heights Alliance. It was a slow walk, but every walk is for Aizawa.

He entered the dorms, amused by the looks of shock and unease on his students' faces.

"Ease up a little, just came over to see Eri. Anyone knows where she is?"

_"Hmm... that Kota boy is nowhere to be seen. Probably in his room..."_

"She went to her room, Aizawa-sensei. Ribbit."

The pro hero nodded and shuffled his way to the stairs, up to the girls' floor. As he approached her room, he took the apple out of his pocket. Now in front of her door, he was about to knock until a noise from inside stopped him dead in his tracks with wide eyes. The staggered moan of a teenage girl.

"I-Izu...!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Frustrations of a Fangirl: Chapter 5**

In class the next day, everybody could practically touch the tension in the air. Despite it being a Friday – Aizawa's favourite day apart from Saturday – he was clearly extremely grumpy, constantly looking between both his little girl and the delinquent.

The previous night, people noticed their teacher leaving the dorms with an extremely angry look on his face, toffee apple in tow. Had he not seen Eri? Was she ill? Asleep? Apparently not, if his strictness in class meant anything.

"Alright, you're dismissed for the day. Pack up your things and enjoy the weekend." He paused, before raising his voice once again. "Izumi Kota. Would you please stay behind?"

Confused, Kota followed his teacher's orders, sitting down in his seat with his backpack on. He groaned.

"Ugh... what'd I do this time?"

Aizawa sneered and glared at him, his eyes red as his hair flared up.

"You tell me. Where were you last night?"

Kota raised a black eyebrow.

"My room, why...?" He could sense the suspicion of his teacher as he squinted and continued in a low voice.

"You hang out with Eri after class, correct? To..." he paused. "Peruse the latest hero news and watch TV? To play video games?"

Kota nodded nervously, though he wasn't sure why. He knew he'd done nothing wrong, so why did he feel so guilty of nothing?

"Y-yes, sir."

"Nothing else, Kota? Because my daughter has been acting oddly the last few days. With that god-forsaken day-dreamy look in her eyes. I know it all too well... surely you've noticed?"

Kota nodded. Though he was concerned, he looked past it as soon as he saw her back to normal after school.

"Is that your doing by any chance?"

Kota practically froze, a blush on his face. Though it was true that he had... relieved himself to the thought of his friend before, he had never considered the possibility that she liked him back.

"W-well... I'm not sure..."

_"Tsk... not sure my ass..."_

They both sat in silence for a few moments, processing their situations.

"When did you leave Eri's room?" If anything, he wanted to know when he left. This brat_ clearly_ wasn't going to spill the beans anytime soon.

"Ten past seven. Why?"

_"As expected..."_ The sounds of his daughter moaning this brat's name echoed through his mind as he stood up and turned to his desk to grab his stuff.

"You're banned from seeing my daughter from now on until further notice. Now leave. No questions asked."

Kota's eyes widened, as he reached out before recoiling. He stood up and took off for the door, a puzzled glare present on his face.

**AN: Hey, everyone. Thank you so much for how much traction this story has received! I know the chapters are short, but I hope they're enough considering their frequency. Please leave a review if you're enjoying it, or for constructive critism or whatever. And, a special thanks to user ****_emiya-excalibur _****for the consitent reviews! They're a great read! Anyway, thank you to everyone reading this.**

**-DipKitsune**


	6. Chapter 6

**Frustrations of a Fangirl: Chapter 6**

IK: _It's bullshit! I haven't even done anything and I'm being punished for it!_

EA: _Language _

EA: _And what are you talking about? My dad?_

IK: _Yeah! I get called after class and he tells me that I can't see you anymore! I don't even know what I did wrong_

EA: _I'm sure I can find a way to have you keep coming but I'll see_

EA: _I don't wanna hang out in the common room. It's better with just you_

Kota could swear he felt his heart skip a beat.

IK: _Exactly what I was thinking_

Kota set his phone down with a sigh. What could he have possibly done? Aizawa's words ringed in his mind.

"Is that your doing by any chance?"

He blushed and scowled. What the hell was the old man going on about?

Satsuki could feel the despair in the common room as Kota sat on the couch, staring at the ground. She approached him cautiously.

"Are you okay, Kota? Ribbit."

Kota stayed silent for a moment before he answered.

"I'm not allowed to hang out with Eri anymore..."

The frog girl put a finger to the corner of her mouth as a faint blush appeared on her cheeks.

"Oh, my. Did Aizawa-sensei catch you two making out?"

He whipped his head round, entire face red.

"What the hell are you talking about?! No! We're not together, we're just friends!"

She nodded with a smirk on her face.

"Right..."

He stood up quickly and swiftly headed towards his room, his footsteps heavy as he climbed the stairs.

"I wonder if Kota has ever kissed a girl before..."

"Shit, I'm hopeless..."

Kota thought back to what both Eri and Satsuki had said.

_"I don't wanna hang out in the common room. It's better with just you"_

_"Oh, my. Did Aizawa-sensei catch you two making out?"_

He grunted under his breath as his pants tightened as he thought of him and Eri alone in her room, day after day. Perhaps eventually they would do more together than just watch the news, watch TV and play video games... maybe even...

He unzipped his jeans and slid down the front of his boxers, his appendage flicking out before he gripped it, stroking up and down as he imagined the sweet eyes of Eri looking up at him as she slowly made her way deeper into his crotch, gripping him for support as she elicited sweet moans of lust, furthering Kota towards his orgasm.

He could imagine her there, her tongue lolling underneath his shaft as she swiftly got accustomed to the activity, gagging ever-so-slightly as she took him to the base, a bit of her saliva drooling from her mouth onto his pelvis in the process, her tongue lapping up his testicles in the process.

"S-shit, Eri!"

Kota closed one eye and grit his teeth as he came, panting as he imagined Eri's tiny face covered in his semen, a look of wonder in her eyes.

Suddenly, a ding from his phone awoke him from his daze as he grabbed a tissue to clean both himself and the floor up; a text from Eri herself.

EA: _I have a plan._


	7. Chapter 7

**Frustrations of a Fangirl: Chapter 7**

A week prior, Eri was visiting Deku at a café – her and her dad's favourite cat café, to be precise – and ahe was completely refreshed. Her prior... "self-indulgent sessions" had cleared her mind a little from her initial encounter with Deku's chair, the way she felt so smal-

_"No! I have to keep myself steady right now." _

Though, nothing could truly keep her mind off of her perverted thoughts, but what's a girl supposed to do?

Besides, despite the fairly regular requests for autograph requests, it was relaxing and eased up Eri's mind off school. It was even fun to see what kinds of characters would come waltzing up to the pro-hero!

There were confident ones, shy ones, girls that looked at Deku with hearts in their eyes and a blush on their cheeks – which twisted into jealousy when they eyed the UA teen sitting across from their idol.

"So, Eri." Izuku started between bites of his muffin. "How's UA doing for ya? I know my first year was eventful." He smiled.

"It's going great, Izu! Everybody in my class is so nice, and their quirks are really cool!" She smirked a little. "No major events that could get us as reputable as your class."

The pro-hero waved his hands in front of his face a little. "Hey, you shouldn't put yourself down like that! You don't need mass news coverage to become a great hero!"

"Pfft. Okay, mister Number One Hero."

Deku blushed. He still wasn't used to being called that – he almost felt like he was being over-hyped.

"Come on, Eri! You know I don't like it when people refer to me as tha-!"

Eri clasped her small, scarred hand against his mouth as she reached across the table.

"No, Izu! Grandpa Toshi has told me about all the pain and hard training you went through! You deserve it." She looked him in the eyes with a determined look on his face.

"Well, I guess it can't be helped..." He smiled and wrapped his burly arms around her. "You're right. Thanks, Eri."

She gasped slightly as her eyes widened in sync with a quickly appearing blush on her face as she wrapped her arms around him in response.

"Shut up, silly." She stuck her tongue out. "You shouldn't need to keep getting reminded!"

She pulled back, Izuku smiling softly, as she finished her iced latte.

"Welp!" She stood up and threw her backpack around her arms. "I've got a movie to catch with Kota!"

"Later, Eri." He waved as she sprinted out the shop towards the movie theater.

"Tsk."

Kota scowled a little as he saw the small-ish girl sprinted towards him at full speed, panting. She stopped right in front of him and keeled over, letting out long breaths as she leaned on her knees.

"The hell've you been? It started five minutes ago!"

"Sorry, Kota!" She let out in a breathy whimper. "I lost track of time!"

"Whatever, let's just go."

He turned around and tried his blush. Her hair looked so hot when it was so dishevelled like that.

_"It fits so much better with those cute hoodies than when it's perfectly straightened out..."_

Eri nodded and quickly followed him into the pitch-black screening room.


	8. Chapter 8

**Frustrations of a Fangirl – Chapter 8**

"Crap, it's starting!" Kota instinctively took Eric's hand and trudged through the somewhat crowded movie theater. Her eyes widened slightly as a small smile emerged on her lips.

About half an hour in, Eri had to admit to herself: this movie was terrifying. She had never been one for horror, and this one was hitting all the wrong notes. Kidnapping, tortured spirits, literally anything involving young children.

Though not graphic, each scene brought Eri closer to the edge. She pulled up her hood and pulled the drawstring. Kota noticed and smirked at her cower.

She eventually clutched onto his arm, digging her face into his shoulder crevice.

"What's wrong?" The cap-donning boy whispered. "Chicke-?"

He froze, looking down at her cowering figure in disbelief, his eyes widening.

"Eri..."

He stared into her eyes behind the tiny hole in her makeshift mask; tear-filled and quaking.

"Holy shit..." he muttered, wrapping his arms around her, softly patting her back as her trembling came to a slow end, wiping her tears with his shirt, her face nuzzling into his chest.

"I'm sorry, Eri..."

She could hear the sombre tone in his voice.

"We should never have come. We shouldn't ha-"

She silenced him with a finger to the lips pushing herself up, smiling.

"It's okay, Kota. I just need to... work on some stuff..."

She proceeded to 'watch', causing Kota to give a relieved smile.

Eri burst out of the theatre with a spring in her step and a smile on her face.

"Y'know, Kota? That wasn't so bad!"

"Are you sure...? You seemed pretty shaken up."

She brought and hand to the back of her back, bashful.

"Y-yeah, I know. Sorry for ruining the movie for you..."

Kota's eyes flared up as he gripped her shoulders and closed in on her face, maybe 3 inches away.

"K-Kota?" She blushed a little at the intimate near-contact with the boy.

"You didn't ruin anything, okay? Quit thinking like that, it's stupid!" He let off as he turn around, sticking his hands in his Jean pockets, his own face now reddening.

"If anything, you made it better..."

**Hey y'all, DipKitsune here. Sorryd about the delay with chapters, but I can explain! When running across the road while heading towards the Sonic Movie, my phone fell out of my pocket and hecking tokyo-drifted across the road and essentially shattered. But fear not, for I have dug up a potato!**

**Great movie by the way, and here's an Easter Egg you might've missed: when Sonic falls from the skyscraper and hits the ground, it's in the same fashion as in the opening cutscene of Sonic Riders.**

**Thanks for patiently waiting!**

**-DipKitsune**


	9. Chapter 9

**Frustrations of a Fangirl – Chapter 10**

_"Shit... I can't keep doing this..." _

Kota thought to himself drearily as he once again unzipped his pants in the confines of his room.

It was one o'clock in the morning. The dead of night.

His thoughts were the regulars – Eric's adorable face looking up at him between his legs as she pleasured him, pushing her hair behind her horn as it fell forwards due to her speed.

It was pure bliss, though there was only one thing that would make it better: Eri herself. Though, he kept his desires hidden.

Ten minutes prior, however, somebody was having a much less pleasurable time.

Eri tossed and turned in her sleep, letting out fairly constant whimpers.

"N-no, stop...!"

The sweat was building up on her forehead.

"Please, no!"

She gripped her sheets, her muscles tensing.

"NO!"

Her eyes opened instantly, tears streaming out the corners as she laid on her side, dripping onto the bed.

She shakily stepped out of her bed, her long white t-shirt flowing to her knees as she slipped on her – who would've guessed – dark green rabbit slippers.

She silently exited her room, closing the door behind her as she shuffled through the hallways, a shaken, teary eyed mess; her hair messy and wild.

She made her way across the common room, coming to a realisation. Was it the movie that had reinvigorated her nightmares?

_"Poor Kota... he was so excited about the movie, and I had to just ruin it for him!"_

She entered the boys' dorms, giggling to herself as she saw the occasional light through the cracks in doors, or hearing the sounds of a video game or movie.

Soon, she had arrived at her destination.

Kota could hear small, quiet footsteps approaching his room, raising one eyebrow, as he heard a soft voice speak out.

"H-hey, Kota...?"

**Hello, and apologies for the relatively short chapters that have been releasing as of late. I'm currently focusing more on my art classes and my personal pieces. Anyway, I hope the story is being kept interesting for all of you! Thanks for reading!**

**-DipKitsune**


	10. Chapter 10

**Frustrations of a Fangirl – Chapter 10**

"Yes, Eri?" He quickly zipped up his pants and ran to the door, throwing it open to reveal the tear-stained face of his best friend.

"Eri!"

He quickly brought her into a tight hug as she melted into the embrace, kicking the door closed as she pushed him forward, her face buried in his chest as she pushed him onto the bed, sitting down as she stood somewhat over him.

"I had a nightmare again, Kota..." she whispered, as his eyes widened slightly.

"Wait..."

He froze.

"Was it the movie?"

The smaller girl nodded her head, causing him to lower his head in shame.

She gave him a small smile.

"Don't worry, Kota. It's not your fault! You didn't know what the movie contained."

He smiled contently at the reassurance, combing his fingers through her hair.

It was peaceful, serene. It felt like the world had stopped for the two as they lingered in their embrace.

As a Friday night, they had zero lingering worries or stress as the clock ticked.

Each second felt like a minute.

Each minute felt like an hour.

"Can I sleep here tonight, Kota...? I don't wanna sleep alone tonight."

His face reddened at the question, as his mind wandered.

He thought he was safe now that his little... "problem" had subsided.

He was wrong.

"O-of course."

He stood up, climbing in before she did the same.

"Hey, Kota?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you ever spooned before?"

His face flushed a bright crimson at that.

"Spooned?!"

"Yeah, of course! See, I'll show you! I'll be what's called the small spoon..."

"ERI!"

**Hello once again gamers. Now, it's becoming overtly clear that many of you do not consider this an Eri x Izuku fic. This is because it kind of isn't. See, it's NOT two-sided and Izuku will NOT have sexual feelings for Eri. Just making that clear. Eri is the focus, so please stop it with the "Is this Eri x Izuku or Kota?" stuff. Thanks!**

**-DipKitsune**


	11. Chapter 11

**Frustrations of a Fangirl: Chapter 11**

**First, I wanted to just apologise before the chapter begins. Many of you feel cheated and scammed after what I did last chapter, and I understand. Many of you came here for an Eri x Izuku story, but not much has progressed so far so I'll just try and explain myself.****The [Eri, Izuku M.] label wasn't meant as an indication to which couple would prevail in the end, but rather a further explanation to the plot. My original intention was a story that would have Eri's feelings constantly flip-flop as new elements of the story would show, though it appears a completely different message has come across to all of you.****The [Eri, Izuku M.] tag seems to have drawn in many people to a story that contained this ship alone, yet I have included many Kota x Eri moments to facilitate my main idea for the story. The tag was not intended as clickbait - honestly I didn't even know this ship was a thing people wanted. This has given way for many of you to feel cheated or scammed. My handling of the story has been inexcusable, and I hope to repay that with longer chapters and more moments with both pairings.****Before I begin the chapter for realsies, I'm just saying that you can dip right now and unfollow. I understand. You may have wanted a purely Izuku x Eri story, but that's not what this is. Now, for the few of you remaining, let's begin the juiciest chapter of FoaF yet!**

"Spooning?!"

Kota was bewildered, to say the least. This situation was something that he could only have thought up in his wildest of dreams.

"Yeah, what's the big deal? Friends do it all the time!"

"Yeah, maybe girls do!"

He began to frantically throw out rebuttles as Eri softly giggled at his shyness.

"Is every boy like this? Come on, it's not that big of an ask!"

She lowered her voice slightly, giving off a sultry, fluttery tone as she spoke with a devious smirk on her face.

"Can't you just do something to make me feel better...?"

Kota's cheeks and ears flushed a bright red, though luckily obscured by the darkness.

"F-fine! God, why are you so damn persistent?!"

She smiled widely and gripped his arms, pulling herself towards the adorable stuttering mess. She wrapped them around her stomach, underneath her chest.

"See? It's not too bad!"

He stayed completely rigid.

"Right. So, all you need to do now is raise your knees, like you're scooping me up; hence, spooning!"

Still, the boy didn't speak, let alone move.

"Come on, Kota! What's the hold up?"

He managed to let out an extremely exasperated sentence as he shifted under the covers.

"Can't we just cuddle like this?"

Eri frowned. She knew the known-delinquent was stubborn, but this is ridiculous! It's just a cuddle! An extremely intimate cuddle between friends, but a simple cuddle nonetheless!

"Hmph... fine, I'll just have to make you!"

"Wait, what do you-?!"

She quickly lifted his legs to cup hers, his stomach and pelvis perfectly cupping her somewhat petit rear.

"See, you big goof! This is great!"

Kota's mind (and heart) were racing. This was the OPPOSITE of great. If either of them budged even the slightest, her ass would get a friendly prodding from his little... issue.

She sighed contently as she got comfy, really grinding into him to find the perfect position to rest in.

It was becoming increasingly difficult for Kota to stay quiet as his best friend -and possible crush- ground herself into him under the covers. He couldn't let his mind get polluted, however. He knew how fragile and innocent she was.

He could never ruin that.

"Hey, Kota? You loosened your grip."

He snapped out of his gaze and quickly tightened his grip once again, pulling the girl towards him in their embrace.

She yawned softly and closed her eyes, finally drifting off back to sleep in the boy's arms.

_"Shit, that was cute…" _He mentally swooned. There was something undeniably adorable about Eri pressed up against him in a long t-shirt, her hair messy from the unprepared visit as she asks him to cuddle her to sleep.

He wraps his arms tightly around her, shifting his arms and legs in a more comfortable position before he closed his eyes, falling to sleep almost as quickly as Eri.

The girl woke up a few hours later when she felt herself locked in a tight grip.

"Huh…? Kota…?" She could hear him mumbling to himself in his sleep, holding her close to him. She smiled, feeling him in a more defined spoon position as he clutched his arms around her stomach tightly.

Her ears reddened a little as she noticed his arms a little higher than before, tucked firmly underneath and cupping her breasts.

She remenissed on the previous weeks, thinking about the new ways Kota was acting. When she would decide to pay him an impromptu visit he would open the door all flustered, red-faced and almost frantic in his actions. Almost like he was trying to act natural.

_"That's my Kota, though! Such a goofy dork trying to keep up an edgy exterior."_

She giggled internally as she had the brilliant idea of giving him a little tease as he awoke, pressing her ass against his crotch as close as she could.

_"He's gonna be so annoyed when he wakes up!"_ She proudly proclaimed to herself as she once again fell unconscious.


	12. Chapter 12

**Frustrations of a Fangirl: Chapter 12**

The morning was young - a Saturday morning, to be exact. Dawn was broken as the sky glowed a bright, deep orange that seemed to stretch out as far as the eye could see, cut off only by the beautiful lilac that followed.

Kota awoke as a ray of golden light harshly slashed across his face in the morning. He had grown used to this, and it even made for quite a handy alarm clock.

He opened his eyes slowly and drearily, blinking out the wishes to just fall back limply into dreamland aided by his lack of much sleep.

The first thing he noticed was his arms wrapped around the unconscious body of the cutest girl in the world; breaking the silence with a light snore every now and then. A light crimson stained his cheeks as he instinctively squeezed tighter - there came perks with being friends with such people. No pressure of sexual encounters and a lack of awkwardness towards intimate contact.

Something else came to his attention, however: the small, shapely ass of his best friend fit perfectly in his crotch crevice.

This time, his blush overwhelmed his already somewhat tanned skin, feeling his already pretty erect morning wood grow even harder.

Eri let out a small moan, or whimper, or whatever in her sleep and shifted her body, unknowingly grinding her ass against Kota's enlargening problem, causing him to wince.

"Holy shit…!" He let out in a sharp, gravelly exhale of air as he could feel himself throb. He had to do something, and fast.

He reached out under the covers and gripped her hip semi-tightly, causing his ears to redden. He could feel the fabric of her soft underwear, her long t-shirt having lifted a little during the night.

_"Was she sleeping in just a shirt and panties…?"_ He blushed, gripping tighter. _"Cute…"_

He pushed her butt away slightly in an attempt to give him space to free himself. He lifted her behind off the bed slightly, but as he began to make some distance, he felt his covered member prod her cheek, causing him to wince before finally succeeding.

He laid on his back, considering rubbing one out. However, he couldn't bring himself to do it.

_"I could never. She's too innocent… I have to make a promise to myself to not ruin that!"_

He laid there for a moment, allowing his member to calm down as he reveled in the sunlight; definitely one of the positives of his window's placement.

About half an hour later, he could feel something air next to him as a small groan sounding, rolling on its side to meet him.

Eri yawned, smiling contently as her eyes fluttered in adjustment to the newfound light in her vision.

"Hey, Kota. Sleep well after my intrusion?"

He smirked, stretching his arms towards the ceiling as he unstiffened his joints.

"You could say that. Bit cramped, though."

She smirked, lightly punching his side before sinking back into the duvet, only her face visible.

"Should I leave?" She asked, way watching his normally intimidating poker face twist into a smile as his cheeks reddened, sinking into the mass of comfort contently, his eyes meeting hers'.

"Nah."

**And that's it for this chapter! I'm trying to get more descriptive with my writing, so please give feedback! And get hyped, cause next chapter's got more Izuku! See you guys next time, and thank you all very much for the support recently - I really have appreciated the kind words.****-DipKitsune**


	13. Chapter 13

**Frustrations of a Fangirl: Chapter 13**

The two teens lay there for a while. They relished in each others' company, platonically snuggled up to each other.

"Ugh… we should probably get up, huh? I bet everybody's already having breakfast."

Eri groaned, grabbing a pillow and pressing it into her face.

"Can't we stay here a little longer? Your bed is so comfy!" She whined, almost childishly.

Kota let out a sigh, climbing over her and out of bed, still in his baggy sweat pants and t-shirt.

"Get up, idiot."

He gripped the pillow and tore it off her face, pouting up at him.

"We need to eat. Get up, we're going down"

She relented, smiling and standing up, her hair rather messy.

As soon as he opened the door, he was met with the naturally wide-eyed face of Satsuki, as she put a finger to her mouth.

"My, Izumi. Is that where you were, Eri?" She smiled, almost as if she had discovered something she shouldn't have. She perused the two, noting their extremely hastily put together outfits - noting Eri's lack of legwear - and the unicorn girl's messy hair.

"Well, I'll you two to clean up after your night escapades." She left with a smirk on her face as the furiously blushing Kota chased after her, yelling with Eri in hot pursuit.

Eri returned to her dorm after breakfast, getting ready for the day. She put on her regular black tights and Jean shorts combo, though today she wore a simple periwinkle zip-up hoodie with a text cat face on it, with the word "cat" in all lower-case underneath. It seemed that her view of heroics wasn't all she gained from her number one.

Underneath this hoodie was a black "Ground Zero" tee, with the titular hero's costume's explosion design on the front.

Today was a rather special day for Eri, as it was one of the few times that her dad left the house to do anything, let alone accompany her on her excursions to see his problem child.

Slipping on her pre-tied red trainers, the girl brushed through her hair, straightening it out into its usual bouncy, flowing style.

She ran down staircase quickly, sliding down the last banister as she turned mid run out of the door, waving to her friends goodbye.

As an on-the-scene support hero, she possessed great endurance and free running skills to help her get up to snuff with her more mobility prolific classmates. Kota was a similar case, though his high-pressure water jet special, the "100% Density Faucet" as he coined it, allowed him to shoot himself in different directions quickly in the air.

This special ground training allowed Eri to show of a little on her way to her dad's place, vaulting over fences and hopping across the various thin edges of a large fountain to get across. It was fun, a pastime she was rather proud of indeed. Kota always said that it would give her appeal as a cool hero, her natural abilities being something that the youth could relate to and emulate without the use of quirks.

Arriving at the tired hero's front door, she knocked, waiting patiently to be let in.

Shouta Aizawa was still in his baggy black pajamas, his hair bundled together in a messy bun with dark purple bags under his eyes. He smiled warmly at Eri, though blinded by the light emitting from the doorway.

"Eri." He acknowledged, his voice rather groggy.

"The hell're you doing here so early? I thought you agreed to arrive at eleven shar-"

He noted the clock in the kitchen behind him, displaying eleven sharp.

He groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose as he beckoned Eri in, promising to get washed up and dressed as quickly as he could.

**Hey gang! Sorry about the wait, busy week at school. Oh, and Izuku is coming next chapter, and the next few major plot points are based around him. I know that a lot of you are starved for more Eri x Izuku moments but I don't want the amount to get creepy, y'know? I'm sure the story as a whole will feel more well-balanced once complete! So get excited for Izuku stuff!****-DipKitsune**


	14. Chapter 14

**Frustrations of a Fangirl: Chapter 14**

The strangely large hero laid back in his leather office chair and sighed. The rather spacious office consisted of said chair, a square mahogany wood table, with papers stacked at each corner situated beside him.

The walls were a dark green, with rare All Might memorabilia lining the shelves that were nailed to them. Next to these were trophies; a lot of them. All of them were various heroics rewards issued to the same hero:

Deku.

After having filed case reports for every villain incident this week, he was able to let out a sigh of relief: no more for another day or two! He finally had some time to relax, and finally think over what his former homeroom teacher had told him.

According to him, Eri had been acting strangely recently. She would daydream in class constantly, losing concentration even during their training. She was even doodling in Present Mic's English class.

At first, the concerned teacher wasn't very wary of what had caused all of this - as somebody who had never fallen in love at school, he didn't know what the symptoms were. Though, he called up furiously one day.

He had heard his little girl moaning out that "god-forsaken delinquent's" name in her room. He told Izuku that he wouldn't punish the two, but the pro knew otherwise. What little compassion that the teacher showed would be doled out in spades.

He knew that first-hand.

"Listen here, problem child." He had said, a foul tone in his voice. "If I find out that ANYONE has attracted or, god forbid, is fucking my daughter-" he narrowed his eyes. "-then they'll wish they were dead by the end of it."

Izuku, on the other hand, wasn't too bothered by the girl's crush and/or relationship with Kota. They had been friends since they were six years old, after all. If anything, he thought it was rather sweet.

He smiled to himself as he picked up the large stack of papers and knocked them against the table, keeping them in line with one-another. He let out a sigh of relief as he threw the elastic band around the stack and left the room, handing it to his secretary. Finally, he was free for a few days! And, he had another meeting with one of his two biggest fans soon!

He took note of the dark green clock residing on the wall across him, marking 10:50.

"_Jeez, I really cut it close today… guess I'll tidy up beforehand. I wouldn't want to get chewed out by Aizawa-sensei."_

He brought the loose papers from his desk to his filing cabinet, dropping them into an empty drawer to be sorted out next time he was free, dropping his various pens and pencils into their respective pots, and throwing his cup noodle behind him and into the bin.

He sat back in his comfy armchair, pulling out his All Might-cased smartphone and scrolling through his social media. The hero ranking had been released once again, and they hadn't changed too much since last month.

Deku was still number 1, followed by Shoto, Ground Zero, Hawks and Tsukuyomi.

"_Damn, Ochako really dropped off the Top 5?" _

He chuckled, not wanting to deal with a grumpy gravity girl when he arrived home that night.

He jumped a little as the alarm on his phone went off, labeled 'Eri'. He smiled and dismissed it, awaiting the girl bursting through the door, followed by a less bubbly Eraserhead.

He prepared two coffees and a soda, waiting idly for the kettle as the door, unsurprisingly enough, burst open.

He gasped as the small figure tackled him, giggling as his muscly arms wrapped around her.

"Heya, Izu!" She pulled away, looking up at him with wide eyes.

Aizawa's eyes opened wide, his mind overclocking.

"_SHIT."_

"Oh, hey Eri. Didn't see you there." He chuckled. "Let's sit down, shall we?" He motioned towards the two chairs opposite his side of the desk, putting three placemats down and passing the bizarrely angry looking Aizawa his coffee.

"I made it black, sir. How you like it…?" He grinned nervously as he took a sip, responding with a nod.

"It's good, thank you." He narrowed his eyes as the number 1 hero let out a 'phew', before sitting down opposite Eri.

Aizawa simply listened as Izuku and Eri chatted about the goings on at school, her progress in managing her powers, how Kota was doing, the works. He shot the hero a dirty look every now and then, though joining in the conversation when warranted.

The hour passed by rather quickly, filled with the laughter of the two good friends and the grumbles of a tired insomniac.

Eri spoke, rather sadly. "Oh no… we gotta go now, Izu! Dad said that he had some business to attend to with Present Mic."

"Yes, that is true. But I wish to talk to problem child for a short time on my own, okay?" He smiled at the girl, patting her head as she got up and hugged Izuku.

"Bye, Izu!"

He waved her out, before turning nervously to Aizawa.

"So, Midoriya…" He glared at him, his eyes shining red as his hair flared up. "...I'd like you to explain something to me."

**Okay, so I have a few things to say. Firstly, my absence was inexcusable and I apologise greatly. Secondly, there aren't many chapters left. Maybe 3? I don't know, but what I was going for with this story should be apparent at the end. I understand that many of you wanted a lot more Eri x Izuku, but it wasn't intended to be a romantic pairing from the start, rather the catalyst for the greater plot, and cute Eri stuff. Please leave a review and all that stuff, and I'll see you guys again soon.**

**Thank you for your understanding,**

**DipKitsune**


End file.
